Mistletoe Kisses Fulfill All Your Wishes
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Because of mistletoe Sharon and Brenda share a kiss. Rated M to be safe.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Merry Christmas! Enjoy the holiday.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

The click-clacking of heels on the floor catches the Chief's attention and she perks up a little bit. Brenda turns away from the pictures of victims she was removing from their latest case and looks past the rows of desk and towards the entryway. Captain Raydor struts into the murder room, her light auburn hair swaying in the air as she gracefully crosses the room. Brenda quickly averts her eyes when the Captain's green eyes meet hers and she feels like the Captain can see all the dirty thoughts she's picturing as she gets closer. Brenda sucks her cheeks into her mouth and clears all the pictures, her eyes stealing glances at the Captain as she talks to Chief Pope in the corner.

As she's putting the pictures into the file she sees the Captain coming towards her. She looks up at her, a big smile on her broad lips and her eyes quickly taking in the woman. Sharon smiles back at her as she leans against the desk the Chief is using to hold all of her things. The Captain watches the Chief finish up what she's doing, waiting for her so she could walk back to her office with her. She sees the Chief pick up the folders and grabs a few, giving herself an excuse to come with the blonde.

Brenda smiles at her. "Thank you," she says sweetly as they walk to her office. Brenda leads them into her office and places the files on the small table in her office. "You can put them right here," she tells her.

Sharon drops the folders on the table next to the pile Brenda had. "So everything's wrapped up then?" Sharon asks as she pushes her hands into her pockets.

Brenda nods her head and walks to her desk. "Just in time for everyone to leave for the holidays," Brenda says as she opens her drawer and pulls out a small milk chocolate shaped like Santa. "Want one?" Brenda asks as she opens her chocolate.

"No thank you," the Captain responds politely, her eyes focused on the chocolate as it goes into the Chief's mouth. Brenda closes her eyes for a second, the chocolate melting on her tongue instantly. She hums a little to herself, unable to hold in the signs of what the chocolate is doing to her. Sharon watches her and feels her cheeks grow red. She gulps and then crosses the room, making her way to the door. "Chief Pope just wanted me to remind you that you have to stop by for the holiday lunch he's planned. You have about five more minutes," she tells her as she looks at her watch.

"Are you goin'? Brenda asks, looking up at the woman as she tries to get away. Sharon nods. "I'll see you there then," she says sweetly.

Sharon smiles at her and then walks out of the office, feeling her lips going dry as she thinks about the way Brenda made that soft moaning sound as she ate her chocolate. She doesn't know how she's going to get through this lunch, even if it is going to be short and quick. She already knows that Brenda's most likely going to sit next to her like she did for their Thanksgiving lunch that Chief Pope pushed on them at last minute, saying he was in a "thankful" mood; this time it's the "holiday spirit" he used as an excuse. Sharon doesn't mind, though. It's not like she's going anywhere this year. She passes the break room where they are storing things to bring down to the cafeteria for them. She smiles at one of her boys form FID and then keeps on going, making her way to the bathroom.

When Sharon finishes in the bathroom she goes to her office quickly, getting her cell phone and locking her office, coming back for her things later. She makes a quick phone call to her son, checking on him because he's sick and stuck in Pennsylvania. When she's sure he's really okay she gets off the phone. She goes down to the cafeteria a little later than she thought she'd be. She's about to walk into the room when she feels someone's eyes looking at her and then up to the mistletoe that someone put above the doorway and then to the man that's about to enter with her. She internally rolls her eyes and waves her hand for him to go, not about to walk into that trap. She's so busy paying attention to him that she doesn't notice it when the blonde Chief starts to walk in the door with her.

Brenda planned it, waiting for the Captain, but she just couldn't help herself. Brenda stops Sharon, grabbing her by her arm and making her turn to her. Sharon's eyes involuntarily move up to the mistletoe and then to Brenda's eyes, terror moving through her own green ones. Brenda cocks her head, quirking an eyebrow.

"Chief Johnson," Sharon whispers, not even turning to the people she knows are looking at them.

"You're under the mistletoe," she explains. "You have to do it." Sharon pulls away, licking her lips, but she can't. Brenda nearly stomps her foot, pulling the woman back to her and kissing her quickly. Sharon moans in her mouth – which Brenda wasn't expecting – and then pulls away. "Well, that wasn't so bad," she says. Sharon's a bright red as she turns around, exiting the cafeteria, walking out with her head held high, but her fingers trembling. Well, that's not the reaction Brenda was expecting. "For heaven's sake," she hisses. She turns, following her, not saying anything as she enters the elevator just as the door is about to close.

"Chief Johnson, that was... inappropriate," she barely gets the last word out. Brenda's close to her, really close, so close that Sharon can smell the lavender in her hair. Brenda puts her hand on Sharon's arm and Sharon lets out a shaky breath. "What are you doing?" Sharon's voice is lower than before, shaky and she realizes she still hasn't pressed a button for the elevator.

"You like it, didn't you?" Her question isn't teasing, more like begging, begging the Captain to say she did, needing to hear it. Sharon doesn't say anything, her eyes glued on the numbers on the buttons and her lip caught between her teeth. Brenda moves closer and she can feel Sharon trying to move away and come closer at the same time.

"Please don't do that again," Sharon whispers, all her self-restraint being used to keep herself from turning around and pouncing on the blonde. Sharon licks her lips, feeling them drying too quickly, her breath harsh as it slips between them. Brenda moves back and presses the button for the door to open and is about to step out, but then Sharon pulls her back. Sharon's eyes are darker as she licks her lips, looking at Brenda's.

"Don't kiss me if you don't want to," she tells her, but she can see in her eyes that she wants it. Sharon pulls her to her, pressing the closing door button and bringing Brenda close to her. Brenda looks into Sharon's green eyes, licking her lips as Sharon's breath falls on her face. "If you're..."

"Shut up," Sharon says, pulling her to her, kissing her deeply. There's been so many times she's wanted to say that to her, but she never though it would be like this.

Brenda moans at the first touch of their lips connecting, hers pushing against Sharon. Sharon's lips are soft, smooth as they caress her own. Sharon moans at the taste of chocolate on Brenda's lips, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and then caressing it with her tongue, tasting the delicious milk chocolate flavor mixed with Brenda. Sharon gasps when she feels Brenda push her against the wall, her head hitting it, but all she can feel is the way Brenda's tongue pushes into her mouth, sliding against the roof and then against her own tongue. Brenda puts her hands on Sharon's hips, sliding them under the blazer and over the smooth cotton of the shirt she's wearing under it. She's dreamed of touching Sharon like this – of course in her dreams they were naked, but that's something's she okay with giving up as long as she can still feel her.

Sharon's heart is pounding in her chest as she allows Brenda's hands to move further and further up, her hands over her ribcage, just under her breasts. Sharon's hands go to Brenda's back, desperately clutching, moving under that awful cardigan of hers and straight under her thin tank top, not stopping until she feels supple skin. Brenda moans, pulling away and looking at Sharon. Sharon doesn't say anything, and doesn't give Brenda the chance, moving back to her and kissing her furiously. Brenda groans, pressing the emergency stop button and then moving back to the Captain's body.

"I'm not going to let you fuck me in an elevator," Sharon tells her, pulling away from Brenda's mouth when she feels Brenda's hand on her bare knee.

All Brenda can hear is that she can't do it in the elevator, so that doesn't sound so bad. Brenda pulls back, her cheeks red, her lips plump and her body tingling everywhere. "Captain Ray..."

Sharon shuts her up with a quick kiss again, not allowing the blonde to deepen it. "You just had your tongue half way down my throat, the least you could do is call me Sharon," says the smirking woman.

Brenda raises an eyebrow, not expecting Sharon to be, well, the way she is. "So..."

Sharon pulls the emergency stop button, looking at Brenda. "I'm going to get off the elevator now, say goodbye and then go home," she tells Brenda. Brenda watches her, standing between the doors, watching her. "You coming?" Sharon throws over her shoulder.

Brenda bites her lip, rushing after her. Her holiday spirits are in full swing now.

THE END

Merry Christmas!


End file.
